Awards
Players receive awards for certain feats or use of equipment in a game/round. Each award gives a set amount of experience. There are two types of awards: Character based awards and general awards. The trapper award, Thunderdome!, will display for the trapper whenever he successfully catches the monster in a dome, regardless of whether he can see the monster or not. It will also trigger for catching a Decoy, even if the Wraith is not in the dome. Award pop-ups can be turned off in settings - useful for medics who want to always see the health indicators in the bottom left, but uniquely bad for trappers who want to see when they have Thunderdome! Character Based Character based awards contains use of weapons, equipment and class abilities for Hunters, and abilities for the Monster. Assault= Class Ability *Self-defense - Absorb 1200 damage with the Personal Shield Markov *Lighten Up - Dish out 2000 damage to the Monster with the Lightning Gun *Tesla Coiled - Deal 1500 damage to the Monster with the Arc Mine *Bullet Time - Deal 500 damage to the Monster with the Assault Rifle Hyde *Flame Broiled - Deal 2000 damage to the Monster with the Flamethrower *RPS Beast - Deal 650 damage to the Monster with the Minigun *Noxious - Deal 1200 damage with the Toxic Grenade Parnell *Overpowered - Deal 2000 damage while using Supersoldier *Street Sweeper - Deal 2000 damage to the Monster with the Combat Shotgun *Going Nuclear - Deal 2000 damage to the Monster with the Multifire Rocket Launcher |-|Trapper= Class Ability *Thunderdome! - Trap the Monster 2 times with the Mobile Arena Maggie *Good Girl - Follow Daisy for 400 meters *Tripped Up - Harpoon the Monster 8 times with the Harpoon Traps *Hand Cannon - Deal 1400 damage to the Monster with the Machine Pistol Griffin *Uncovered - Reveal the Monster 7 times with the Sound Spikes *Tug o' War - Catch the Monster 3 times with the Harpoon Gun *Close Quarters - Deal 1000 damage to the Monster with the Gauss SMG Abe *Stick and Blink - Mark the Monster 2 times with the Tracking Dart Gun *Slow and Steady - Slow the Monster 20 times with Stasis Grenade *Boomstick - Deal 800 damage to the Monster with the Custom Shotgun |-|Medic= Class Ability *Medic! - Heal 2 Hunters with the Healing Burst Val *Quick Fix - Heal 3500 health with the MedGun *Sleepy Time - Shoot the Monster 3 times with the Tranquilizer Gun *Sure Shot - Shoot the Monster 4 times with the Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle Lazarus *Revivified - Revivify 2 Hunters with the Lazarus Device *Friendly Ghost - Revive or revivify 2 Hunters right after using your Personal Cloak *Silent and Deadly - Mark the Monster 20 times with the Silenced Sniper Rifle Caira *Healthsplosion - Heal a teammate for 5000 health with the Healing Grenade Launcher *Speedy - Run 150 meters with the Acceleration Field *Schorched - Deal 200 damage to the Monster with the Napalm Grenade Launcher |-|Support= Class Ability *Now you see me - Cloak 4 Hunters with the Cloaking Field Hank *Protector - Protect the Hunters from 1000 damage with the Shield Projector *Duck and Cover - Decimate the Monster for 1500 damage with the Orbital Barrage *Laser Show - Inflict 800 damage to the Monster with the Laser Cutter Bucket *Hide and Seek - Reveal the Monster 2 times with the UAV in Hunt or Rescue *Set and Forget - Deal 1800 damage to the Monster with the Sentry Guns *Steady Hand - Deal 800 damage to the Monster with the Guided Missile Launcher Cabot *Hypersonic - Deal 2000 damage to the Monster with the Rail Cannon *Amped Up - Deal 1000 damage while the Damage Amplifier is active *Tag and Bag - Reveal the Monster 2 times with Dust Tagging |-|Monster= Goliath *Fire Starter - Deal 2000 damage to Hunters with Fire Breath *Air Strike - Deal 3200 damage to Hunter with Leap Smash *Barbaric - Deal 1000 damage to Hunters with Rock Throw *Charger - Deal 1500 damage to Hunters with Charge Kraken *Screeching Halt - Hit 5 Hunters with Banshee Mines *High Voltage - Deal 1500 damage to Hunters with Aftershock *Grounder - Deal 1800 damage to Hunters with Lightning Strike *Elementalist - Knock down 8 Hunters with Vortex Wraith *Kamikaze - Deal 2000 damage to Hunters with Warp Blast *Sneak Attack - Abduct 3 Hunters with Abduction *Body Double - Deal 1000 damage with the Decoy *Voided - Deal 3500 damage while in Supernova General General awards are awarded regardless of character, though some are distinguished between Hunters and Monsters. Hunter *Cryptozoologist - Kill 10 Wildlife *Egg Beater - Deal 3000 damage to Eggs (Nest) *Liberator - Rescue a grappled Hunter *Evacuation award - Completed an Evacuation Campaign *Minion Masher - Deal 4000 damage to Minions (Nest or Defend) *Helping Hand - Pickup (revive) 2 incapacitated Survivors (Rescue) Monster *Bulletproof - Evolve without losing health *DNR - Incapacitate 2 Hunters *Hatchery - Hatch 2 Eggs (Nest) *Hit the lights - Destroy 1 Generator (Hunt) *It's evolution - Evolve to Stage 3 *Evacuation award - Completed an Evacuation Campaign *Survivor slayer - Kill 2 Survivors (Rescue) *Turret tamer - Destroy 3 Sentry Turrets (Defend)